1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a supporting apparatus and an electronic apparatus with the supporting apparatus; more particularly, it relates to a supporting apparatus for providing multiple viewing angles of an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of computer technology, the use of tablet computers has become widely popular. Although they are light-weight and not cumbersome, users need to hold them with their hands in order to keep them upright or tilted so that the tablet computers are face-on to the users during actual operation. Therefore, when compared with traditional laptop computers, the monitors of which stay upright or tilted when they are placed on a desktop or on a lap, the tablet computers are not designed in accordance with the general users' habits of using laptops, nor with ergonomics. In addition, although most tablet computers have a touch function to provide intuitive operation, most users are accustomed to using a keyboard for word processing. For this reason, in order to enable users to use tablet computers with more ease when it comes to long hours of use, various support bases with keyboards or other extension components have been invented.